orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Shuttle Bay
The Shuttle Bay is a room in space vessels designed to store the smaller vessels and shuttlecraft. It also acts as a means to take in or unload cargo, celestial objects, or other spaceships. Planetary Union The Shuttle Bay is quite possibly the largest room on most ships. On of the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]], the Shuttle Bay is located on Deck E, at the farthest end of the ship, with arrows on the ground to direct personnel in and out and to mark landing locations. Separating the Shuttle Bay from the vacuum of space is a transparent energy field that maintains pressure and holds in the Orville's artifical atmosphere. The force field however is fallible enough that it can also be penetrated by any vessel. The Shuttle Bay has a graviton field that can be adjusted "to ease transition for non-human visitors from their environment into the Orville's Earth-like conditions."Bond, Jeff. The World of the Orville. Titan Books. 2018. Pg. 81. The Shuttle Bay is overlooked by an Observation Deck probably accessed on Deck D.The reason is that the Observation Deck is accessed on its own floor, and that floor seems to be one deck above the Shuttle Bay's access doors. See Episode 1.5x03: The Word of Avis, Pt. 1. Because Shuttle Bay is on Deck E, it stands to reason that the Observation Deck is on Deck D. All shuttlecraft activity is recorded in the Shuttle Bay log.Episode 2x01: Ja'loja An access conduit connects the Shuttle Bay to areas such as the armory and the communications array. Half a meter wide, the conduit can not accomodate adult humanoids but can be traversed by children and gelatins.Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2 Due to the size of the bay, it is often employed for events involving the attendance of most of the ship's crew, such as funerals''Episode 1x10: Firestorm'' or ship's roll call''Episode 1x01: Old Wounds. It can also be used for concerts and performances.Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain'' Krill Each Krill destroyer houses a Shuttle Bay for shuttlecraft and, probably, Marauder-class fighters.Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes History Captain Ed Mercer holds Roll Call in the Shuttle Bay, where he gives a speech regarding his desire to lead the ship well. Afterwards he interacts with each member of the bridge as well as the Orville's chief physician, Doctor Claire Finn.Episode 1x01: Old Wounds Weeks later, Alara Kitan as acting captain instructs Isaac to bring in the decoy [[USS Blériot|USS Blériot]] so the crew can further investigate where Captain Mercer and Commander Kelly Grayson were taken. He does as told leading the vessel into the Shuttle Bay before it proceeds to violently explode damaging nearby crewmen.Episode 1x02: Command Performance In December 2419, Ed Mercer and Kelly Grayson are prepping for their mission in the Shuttle Bay, the two see a Krill soldier hold them at gunpoint with a PM-44. Shortly after, the "Krill" reveals itself to be Helmsman Gordon Malloy pulling a practical joke on the two of them while simultaneously testing to see if the cloaking technology granted by Isaac was effective.Episode 1x06: Krill In January, the Navarians and Bruidians arrive on board the Orville through the Shuttle Bay. They exchange hostilities with one another before almost having to forcefully be separated by Alara Kitan. They are preceeded by Darulio within the [[USS Olympia (SCV-183)|USS Olympia]].Episode 1x09: Cupid's Dagger Months later, Alara Kitan and the corrupted Isaac fight their way to the Shuttle Bay, where Kitan hijacks a Shuttle as an attempt to escape the ship. Isaac however, ignites a wall of fire around the ground of the Bay but Alara, now having conquered her pyrophobia from her recent experiences is able to fly through it to safety anyway.Episode 1x10: Firestorm After finding out that Kelly is in a relationship with Cassius, Ed goes to the Shuttle Bay to take ECV-197-1 for a drive, telling the Lieutenant on station that he does not need a co-pilot. His true motive is to make a "drive-by", snooping on Kelly and Cassius as they are in the former's quarters. Having spotted Ed, Kelly confronts him on this the following day; when she points out that his drive is recorded in the shuttle bay log, Ed fails to convince her that he and Gordon have a running joke of using each other's names whenever they take a shuttle out.Episode 2x01: Ja'loja When Isaac reveals a high probability of dysonium ore being found beneath the surface of Nyxia, Lieutenant LaMarr notes that the Shuttle Bay can accomodate the planet fragments containing dysonium as they are taken in by a modified tractor beam. Later, after it is discovered that a pocket of natives still exists on the soon to be destroyed planet, Bortus and Isaac are sent out in ECV-197-1 to recover them.Episode 2x02: Primal Urges Later that year, the Orville receives a Moclan shuttle carrying Captain Rechik and his engineer Locar, who is loaned to the Orville to perform upgrades on the ship's Deflector Screens.Episode 2x07: Deflectors When the Orville is commandeered by the Kaylon, Union crew members are rounded up in the Shuttle Bay.Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1 Trivia * The Orville's Shuttle Bay is by far the largest interior set, measuring 83 x 85 feet, with an additional observation room that begins 30 feet up.Lineweaver, Stephen & Robert Strohmaier. "The Orville: A Chance to Design the Future". ADG Perspective. July-Aug. 2018. Pg. 98. Appearances *''Episode 1x01: Old Wounds'' *''Episode 1x02: Command Performance'' *''Episode 1x06: Krill'' *''Episode 1x09: Cupid's Dagger'' *''Episode 1x10: Firestorm'' *''Episode 1.5x03: The Word of Avis, Pt. 1'' *''Episode 1.5x04: The Word of Avis, Pt. 2'' References Category:USS Orville Category:Spacecraft sections